Sibling Rivalry
by Rachael Foley
Summary: What will happen when Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Len end up as a couple? Will their over protective brother/sister Hatsune Mikuo and Kagamine Rin win as they attempt to not only break them up, but interfere with their relationship completely? Or will love truly conquor all?


Miku, Len, Rin and Mikuo prepped for concert. Len was agitated, and anxious he was shuffling his feet and a light blush on his face. "What's wrong, Len?" a concerned Rin asked her brother "I'm nervous, I have something to ask Miku... I don't know if I can." Len bit onto his lip, "Brother, if it's you, I know you can!" Rin cheered him on, Len perked up walking over to Miku.

"M-miku" Len called out, he felt his cheeks burn, upon being so close to Miku. His heart was pounding as she turned around and gave him one of her smiles "Yes Len?" Miku asked "I-I h-have something t-to ask you" Len blurted out, getting red on his cheeks. "What is it?" "I want to...to... to..." Len bit his lip, hard. He had to ask, now or never.

"Miku... I don't... consider... you as my older sister. At least, not anymore" Len started "What?" Miku looked on the verge of tears, she seemed really hurt by what Len said "You see... what I mean is... I... I... l-l-love you!" He yelled out, Miku had a blank face on, she smiled "I love you too." She ruffled his hair. Len shook his head "Not that kind of love, romantic feelings." Len explained.

"Len, how long...?" Miku trailed off "Since.. we first met... I guess." Len blurted out, Miku smiled she bent down to Len's height giving him a sweet, short (too short in his opinion) kiss. Len blushed, Miku herself had a pink tint on her cheeks. They heard the screaming fans, waiting for the Miku/Len/Rin/Mikuo concert. "We'd better get ready for Melt." Miku extended her hand out for Len to take.

Len happily accepted Miku's hand, she and he looked out at the crowd, it was amazing. They spread out over the entire building, nowhere was left that you couldn't see a screaming fan with a Miku/Len/Rin/Mikuo shirt on. Miku and Len exchanged glances smiling. Two people were unhappy of this situation; Rin and Mikuo. They didn't want THEIR sister/brother dating.

"Len can't date Miku!" Rin was enraged, she glared at them with all her might. "I WON'T let Miku date Len!" Mikuo added in, equally angry. Each sibling looked at one another, the oblivious Miku and Len laughing and talking, "Looks like we have something in common..." Rin extended her hand, Mikuo shook it. "I suppose we do." each grinned evilly.

"So, we're agreed. No Miku and Len." Rin didn't ask, but said aloud. Mikuo nodded "You don't think we're taking this a little too far?" Mikuo asked Rin shook her head, "Not far enough." "Len, Melt will be so fun. Especially with you and I." Miku smiled, "Yeah." Len still blushed, nonchalantly scratching the back of his head, smiling back at Miku.

Miku and Len took their places, Rin and Mikuo weren't needed. So they were plotting the demise of Miku and Len's relationship. The stage was set, and the backdrop was waiting for them to begin Melt. Miku came out, she began her routine as she danced around, the screams of her fans evident. Len was nervous and fidgeting with his fingers in the wings. Waiting for his cue to come out.

Len's cue arrived. He had to come out when Miku finished her intro she was just at 'Today, you'll see how cute I really can be!' Len waited by the backdrop, which was computer controlled and changed to a downtown location. Miku approached him, as she began the line 'Melt! I'm melting as I think of you, even so I'm too shy to say' Len finished the line, as he hugged her and said 'I love you' the fans screamed in delight.

It progressed smoothly onward, Miku began singing 'Could've got an umbrella. Ah, I sigh as I think of that. Then you came and asked 'Would you mind if I tagged along?' She and Len began to walk, in the 'rain' as they approached the lyrics 'Oh no! Are we already home?' Len hugged her tight when she began the 'I take you in my arms and say I love you.' She frowned at the 'In my dreams' portion.

Rin and Mikuo were in agreement, on their terms of seperating their siblings. No physical harm, just trying to play mind games and simply try to get them to go their separate ways. They noticed Miku and Len finishing Melt, earning the never ending cheers of the audience, whom loved the coupling. Almost more than they, themselves did.

Miku and Len stepped off, they had just finished Melt, True My Heart, World is Mine both Miku's and Len's version, Silent Moonlit Night and needed a break. Mikuo and Rin were hating with all their might, they did their best to hide it, on stage and off. At least, when Miku and Len were around, even harder as the two were doing lovey-dovey things infront of them.

Miku and Len sat down together, Miku laid flat on the sofa they had in the break room. Her head on Len's lap he smiled at Miku, she returned it gladly. Mikuo and Rin were making gagging noises, being careful to be quiet and not to be seen by their siblings. They were both about to erupt with anger, as they saw Miku and Len share a kiss.

"So, you seem to be over your awkwardness." Miku commented as she sat in Len's lap, she sounded disappointed. Len caught on, "What's wrong?" He asked "You are so cute when you blush." She smiled, Len blushed immediately, he was going to get third degree burns. Being called cute, and embarrassed on top of his dream made a reality on the same day.. was overwhelming.

"Miku.." Len trailed off "Yes Len?" Miku asked, she shuffled so she faced him "Thank you." His eyes were sparkling, he had on a badboy smile, the same one he had on when he helped them with 'True My Heart's' music notes. Miku was shocked "Why are you thanking me?" "For... making me the happiest boy alive." Len explained, hugging her tightly, it was Miku's turn to blush, Len still blushed too.

The fans were calling out, not for Mikuo and Rin. But for Len and Miku, they heard their names echoing out. It appeared, they just wanted those two to continue on. Miku and Len looked toward their brother/sister, both nodded toward them. Miku and Len smiled, hugging each, whom blushed and ran out to finish. Little did they know, each held cruel intentions in their minds.


End file.
